


Still working on the title

by Pottergames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bi sexual Dean, Claire's into punk music, Depression, F/M, Lisa Dies, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Minor Character Death, Multi, Picket fence life, Season 11, i write this mostly in class, it started as an assignment, just sayin, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottergames/pseuds/Pottergames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving down a road in only god knows where Nevada a faint buzzing shakes the glove box.</p><p>"Sammy," dean turns to his brother, "Dude, what are you waiting for, sunrise? Find the friggin phone."he says clearly annoyed.</p><p>Sam opens the glovebox and shuffles through the cluttered compartment.<br/>He stops and goes ridged,<br/>"Dude," Sam says slowly. He looks towards his brother.<br/>"I can't answer this." He says eying the phone like it would burn him.<br/>"You gotta answer it."</p><p>"Come on man, why not? I'm driving." Dean retorts.</p><p>"Because Dean," Sam says hesitantly,<br/>"It's from you're kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an English assignment and then I got carried away so now sits an actual fanfic  
> Just as a reminder this is my first fic so I hope you all like it  
> It's still a work in progress 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS FINALY FINISHED

**October, 2015:**

Driving down a road in only god knows where Nevada a faint buzzing shakes the glove box.

"Sammy," dean turns to his brother, "Dude, what are you waiting for, sunrise? Find the friggin phone."he says clearly annoyed.

Sam opens the glove box and shuffles through the cluttered compartment.

He stops and goes rigid,

"Dude," Sam says slowly. He looks towards his brother.

"I can't answer this." He says eying the phone like it would burn him. "You gotta answer it."

"Come on man, why not? I'm  _ driving _ ." Dean retorts.

"Because Dean," Sam says hesitantly, "It's from your kid."

The car screeches to a halt dean has a panicked look on his face.

"What ki-!" Dean shouts at Sam, 

"Ben." Dean whispers in realization.

He rips the phone out of sam's hand. Dean kicks the car door open, so he can pace in the open pavement.

"Ben?!" He half shouts into the mouthpiece as he answers the phone.

"He-Hello?" Is this Dean?" Ben stutters quietly from the other end.

"Yeah, hi um, I'm here." Dean stumbles over his words hurriedly.

 

" _ Oh god, this is insane..." _ Ben mutters to himself, "If you're the same guy I've been seeing in my dream, just say something you remember about me,  _ please, _ I'm freaking out."

Dean quickly takes inventory of every moment he remembers with Ben. He smiles when he finds his favorite.

"Okay. Um, on your eighth birthday I think it was, this jerk was bullying you to give him your ds or whatever that thing was, so I gave you some, uh  _ advice _ ," dean lets out an airy laugh, "so then you just walked up to him, and kicked him in the jewels ." He smiles at the ground as he finishes

"Man... that birthday party was sick." Ben laughs silently, his eyes already watering, "Okay. You really are Dean... Wow, um, okay. I'm not crazy."

A thick silence filled the air.

"Alright buddy spill, what's wrong quit stalling." Dean looks towards the sky now.

"It's mom. It-It's not good, at all. Please you need to help me I don't know what to do, I'm gonna be all alone." Ben's voice cracks on the last word.

"Wait." Dean says, interrupting Ben from speaking, "Are you-? Ben?" He says cuts himself off. "Ben, are you crying?" He asks softly. The only answer is the sound of sniffling, "Ben, you need to listen, I need you to tell me what's going on."

"Okay." 

"Come on man, deep breaths, can ya' do that for me?" Dean asks, 

Taking deep breaths as he was told to, "It's not good, It's mom. Dean, we're at the hospital, and I don't know what to do. I'm so scared, Please come."

"I will, I Promise. Don't worry, just hang in there okay?" Dean fretted.

"Mom keeps having dreams about you too," Ben Pauses. "She told the doctors here, but they aren't making any sense they keep saying she's hallucinating." By the time he finishes his sentence, Ben is sobbing.

At the sound, Dean's heart breaks. "Alright, kiddo." Dean sighs, "Are you in the same hospital I left you guys at?" Dean inwardly cringes at his choice of words.

"Uhmm..." Ben sniffles, "Yeah, yeah I think so."

"Alright." Dean spins around carding a hand through his hair. From the car Sam gives him a questioning look, Dean just shakes his head as he walks back to the Impala. "Do you want me to stay on the phone? The drive might take a while." Dean asks seriously.

"I'd like you to stay on but the nurses keep telling me to get off the phone so i'm pretty sure i've gotta go. I guess i'll just see you here then," Ben says dejectedly.

Dean exhales a worried breath. "Okay, but just remember,  _ don't worry _ . I'll be there as soon as possible, just hold in there."

"I'll try, see you soon then." Ben hangs up the call.

Dean flips the phone shut, he looks to the ground for a minute before he kicks his front tire out of frustration. 

He he steps back into the car and revs up the engine, he spares a look to his brothers worried stare. "Buckle up Sammy. We're going to Michigan."

And with that said, the Impala shoots down the dark road like a bullet.


	2. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hospital i used in this is a real place, to the people who read the first chapter before it was finished... im sorry

**October 4th 2015**

After Ben hung up with Dean, the air filled with a thick silence.

No music, just the sound of Baby's engine, and her wheels hitting black tar. Only stopping for gas,

It takes the boys a day and a half, before they arrive at Bronson Battle Creek Hospital, Dean shrugs the phone out of his pocket and shoots a text to ben's number.

No more than five minutes later do the brothers spot a teenager sprinting out of the hospital, he whips around a few times before he does a double take when he sees the shining black impala.

Dean stepped out and questioned, "Ben?"

"Dean." he replied.

Ben ran forward and attacked Dean with a bone crushing embrace. When he finally let go, Dean held him back a ways to get a better look at him.

He was about five inches taller than he'd remembered, _'god he looks so much like me.'_ Dean thought to himself. Dean isn't about to admit it but his eyes were glassing over with pride.

 "I missed you so much buddy." Dean whispers as he pulls Ben back to himself.

"Even though I couldn't remember you, I can say the same," Ben says Burying his face into deans chest, eyes overflowing with tears once again.

Meanwhile Sam awkwardly stands in front of dean, hands in his pockets Shifting from foot to foot "We uh, we should probrobly get inside." Sam offers to break the silence.

Dean walks into the hospital with his hand on Bens back,on the way through the lobby he notices the gift shop. "Hey hold on." he jogs up to the counter and throws a five onto the feat and grabs a bundle of pink and yellow flowers.

From there Ben leads the brothers through the hospital.

When they reach the doorway that reads, 'Lisa Braeden' Ben stops, looks up at dean before entering the room. "I told you it's not good..." he strides over the the chair besides his mother.

When Sam looks into the room and see a badly beaten Lisa, lying on What, in all reality could be her death bed, he gives his brother a solemn look and pulls out the desk chair up to the cot. 

 

 

 

 

 **_THIS_ ** _**CHAPTER ISN'T FINISHED I'M SORRY! DON'T BE MAD AT ME** _


End file.
